


Angel Statues

by McKat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean Winchester in Denial About Sexuality, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Okay I may be taking liberties with how to handle weeping angels, Superwho, Tags Are Fun, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform, but it's not explicitly against canon, but who can blame her, donna flirts, so we're rolling with it, there are tags for those omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate disappearances from a cemetery. While there, they discover that this case may not be just as down-to-Earth as they're used to, and Dean has questions.What are these statues? Who are these British people? Why does the woman think that he and Castiel are dating?Pressing questions, all around.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sammy why did I let you talk me into this? It's fricking freezing here."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's childish complaint (the second time in as many minutes, by his count). "Because his place has a history of disappearances. Like I told you before we came."

"You didn't tell me it would be so cold."

"Dean, I told you it was in Indiana."

"Well you didn't tell me Indiana is cold."

Sam groaned. 

"Dude, check out this ugly statue."

He turned to Dean and saw him looking at a statue of an angel. "Doesn't look very realistic," Sam noted.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, really doesn't." He turned back around and kept walking through the graveyard. "What are you expecting to find?"

When there wasn't an answer he turned back to look for his brother. "Sammy?" 

Sam wasn't there, but there was a statue a lot closer than he remembered.

Before he could do anything else, he heard a scream. "Run!"

Over the statue he saw a man in a blue suit and a woman with red hair running toward him. 

Dean frowned. "Who are you? Where's my brother?"

The man waved at him as though shooing him off. "Go!"

Before he could understand what was going on, the woman grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's the rush?"

She jerked a thumb at the statue. "That's the rush!"

"It's a statue."

"Not always. Move it you big lug!"

"Hey!" Dean pulled his arm away from the rude woman. "Not until I find my brother!"

He turned to see the man pull out a small stick that made a strange whirring noise. "Your brother is really far away. Really really far. Eighteen hundreds, maybe? Hard to tell. Just keep looking at the angel!"

"Why?"

"Because if you look away it moves. When it moves it tries to touch you. If it touches you, you get sent back in time. Any questions?" The man looked back up at the statue as he spoke.

"Who are you?" 

"That's a question that can wait," the woman said and grabbed Dean's arm again. "Come on!"

Dean decided he wasn't getting any more answers until they left and, honestly, the statue was creeping him the heck out.

"Fine. Let's go."

The woman pulled him out of the cemetery. "Doctor, come on!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'm coming, get a safe distance then watch it so I can follow!"

"We're a safe distance!" She turned and looked up at Dean. "Watch the statue and don't blink, handsome!"

"'Handsome'? What happened to 'big lug'?"

She shrugged and turned to look at the statue. "Better lighting."

Dean just sighed and turned back to look at the statue. The man (doctor?) was running towards them. "To the TARDIS, Donna!"

The woman (Donna?) pulled Dean by his arm again while backing away from the cemetery. "Do you see the blue box?"

He frowned. "What blue box?" He looked around for what he assumed was a small blue box.

"It's about six or seven feet tall, says "police public call box" on it, has a light on top, come on it should be to the right of the entrance."

Dean looked and, sure enough, there was a box. "Okay, wanna call a cop or something?"

"Nope. Get in it."

"Uh... it'll be a bit... cozy."

"No it won't, get in there!" 

"Fine, sheesh." He led her to the box and opened the door. "Holy-"

"Yes, I know bigger on the inside, get in!" The doc came running up to them and pushed them inside.

Dean stumbled in and Donna ran into him, causing him to instinctively catch her. Once she gained her footing she looked up at him and smirked. "Oh I certainly take big lug back."

Before he could respond, the man ran past them to the console-looking thing in the center of the room. "Donna! No!"

She groaned and turned to look at him. "You are such a spoilsport!"

"A spoilsport currently  _saving your life_!"

She sighed and looked back at Dean. "Maybe later, handsome," she flirted before turning and walking up to the console.

Dean simply sighed and muttered "I have a name you know."

Donna turned. "Oh, right. I'm Donna, this is the Doctor." 

Dean frowned. "Doctor...?"

"Just that," the man said while running around the console. "Just 'the Doctor.' Pleased to meet you."

"Right. I'm Dean. Where's my brother, where are we, and what was that thing?"

The Doctor sighed. "I'll explain after we get out of here."

"What do you mean by that?"

The Doctor smirked. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was in the middle of coming up with a sarcastic retort when he was thrown against a railing. "What the-"

Donna chuckled from her seat, buckled up. He hadn't noticed her move. "Should've warned you, he's a  _dreadful_ driver."

"I'll have you know," the Doctor said as he threw some switches, "that this is the most..." more levers flipped, "difficult vehicle..." a few buttons, "ever created!" He grabbed what looked like a mallet and hit something very hard, but the room grew stable after he did. "Well, except for maybe a tank or something. I don't know, never driven a-"

He was cut off by a stern look and a "no" from Donna. Dean shook his head. "Look, as amusing as this back-and-forth bit is, I have to get to my brother so if you can just drop me off back at the cemetery so I can go get touched by that angel-"

"And then what?" The Doctor walked around the console with crossed arms. "You'll be trapped back in time."

"Nope. I've got a time-traveling angel of my own."

Donna unbuckled and walked over to them. "You do?"

Dean smirked. "Hey, Cas," he said aloud, "kinda need your help."

The room was silent for a moment until there was a loud bang from outside. The Doctor and Dean both ran to the door and opened it. Dean was unable to process what he saw outside before he had an armful of angel. He heard the Doctor slam the door and tried to help stabilize both of them, but failed. He landed on the ground with Castiel on top of him. He looked down and saw his friend sweating slightly, eyes dulled. "Hello, Dean. What... what is it you needed?"

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"Landing on something moving through time... it's exhausting. I hope it wasn't too dire."

"Wait... time? What is this thing?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor began. "Time and relative dimension in space. She time travels, teleports, and is currently trying to track down the plaid giant."

"Time travel," Dean repeated before shaking his head. "Never mind. Cas, you good?" He then realized that Cas was still lying on top of him. He tried to pull himself up and helped the angel to his feet. 

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Dean. I'm fine."

Donna appraised the two from by the console. "So you can just call him? How does that work?"

The Doctor glared at her. "Donna, no."

"Ugh. Come on. You never let me have any fun."

"Probably because the one time I did you almost became the queen of France."

Donna sighed. "That was  _one time._ "

Dean rolled his eyes and led Castiel to the seat. "Here. So, where's Sam?"

The Doctor looked at a screen and bit his lip. "Uh... narrowing it down... around 1820, America, Indiana, still trying to narrow it down the rest of the way."

"Well how much longer will that take?"

The Doctor smirked. "Time is relative. We can appear before he even gets there."

"I don't care, I'm ready to get out of here."

He looked almost hurt and pet the cylinder in the center of the room. "Oh it's okay, he doesn't mean that." Donna and Dean both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Well, doc, what's the plan?"

"Well we're going to find your brother and get you both back where you will go about your lives."

Dean frowned. "What? No, what are we going to do about that messed up statue?"

"Nothing we can do."

Donna nodded. "Those things can only be stopped if they're always watched."

"Okay, so set a camera up?"

"No, that doesn't work," the Doctor responded, pacing around the console.

Dean sighed and fell into the seat beside Castiel. "Well what does?"

"A mirror, but that could be moved, or another angel, but we don't have any."

Dean crossed his arms. "So we don't do anything?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing we can do. The people affected only get sent back in time. They can survive."

Dean was about to try to argue when Castiel spoke. "Dean, what's going on?"

"I don't even know, Cas. You look exhausted."

He nodded. "I am."

The Doctor spoke over his shoulder. "Bedroom down the hall, first door on the right, turn left, past the bins, up the stairs, third door on the right."

Dean nodded and helped the angel up. "Come on."

As soon as they were out the door he asked "you remember any of that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas finally found the bedroom and Dean left Cas to lie down and rest. It was the most tired he'd ever seen the angel, and he felt guilty about putting him through what was clearly very difficult for him. Dean walked back to the room he'd left the two British people. "Do you people mind telling me just what the heck is going on here?'

Donna looked up from where she sat beside the console at him. "What do you mean?"

"Who are you? What is this? What was that thing?"

The Doctor came around from behind the console. "You may want to come take a seat. Kind of a long story."

Dean walked up to the chair the Doctor pointed at, eyeing him the whole time. 

"Well, I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien. Time Lord, technically, from the planet Gallifrey. Last of my kind."

Dean nodded and looked across to Donna. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a temp. Met this bloke when I was about to get married but it turned out it was all a lie and my fiancé was working for a giant spider lady."

Dean nodded slowly. "And this, what did you call this thing?"

The Doctor beamed. "This is my, as she calls it, 'spaceship.' The TARDIS." The way he lit up with pride talking about it reminded Dean of how he felt when he talked about his Baby. 

"What about that Angel thing? That took my brother?"

"Weeping Angel. They feed on time energy, which they get from sending people back in time. Your brother - what's his name?"

"Sam."

"Sam will be fine. Won't hurt. He'll just be a little disoriented. Tell me, do you have anything of his with you? It'll help speed up tracking him back in time."

Dean patted his pockets. "Um... here." He pulled out a pistol. "Mine broke, I was borrowing his while he manned the shotgun."

The Doctor flinched slightly at the sight of the gun. 

"You good, doc?"

"Yeah, not a fan of guns." He took it gingerly and placed it on a sensor pad. "This will make it a lot easier." He turned his attention back to Dean. "My turn to ask some questions. Who are you and your brother? Who is that man that was with you? What were you doing in a cemetery with guns?"

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester, that was my friend Castiel. He's an angel. Not a fake one, the Biblical kind."

" _ He's _ an angel?" Donna asked incredulously. "Now I see why my Nan kept trying to get me to go to church."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Donna, that's enough. I apologize, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Anyways. Sammy and I are hunters."

"What, is the deer population higher in graveyards?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Not that kind of hunters. Ghosts, demons, vampires, things that go bump in the night. We weren't far away investigating a werewolf when Sam caught wind of people disappearing in that cemetery. We decided to check it out but had no idea what we were getting ourselves into."

"Clearly," the Doctor muttered, looking at the pistol on the console for a moment. "Look, I'll take you back to get your brother, then drop you boys back at the cemetery and we'll all go our separate ways."

"What?" Dean asked. "You'll just leave that angel where it can hurt people?"

"Not much else we can do."

Dean shook his head. "There has to be something."

"There's nothing, Dean,” came a new voice.

The Doctor, Donna, and Dean turned to the hallway where Castiel had come walking in.

"Cas, what are you doing up?"

“I’m fine now, Dean.” He didn’t look it, though, and was supporting himself on a wall. 

“You know about weeping Angels?” The Doctor asked. 

Castiel shrugged, “I’ve encountered them before. Long time ago.”

The Doctor nodded and turned to Dean. “Listen to him.”

Dean shook his head. “There has to be something. We can’t just let it stay out there.”

“Do you have any ideas?” the Doctor asked, crossing his arms. 

Dean thought for a moment. “I might.”

 

“You said these things can’t move when they’re being looked at, right?” Dean asked the Doctor. 

He nodded. “That’s right.” He sat in a seat by the TARDIS console, looking at Dean while trying to figure out what he was thinking.

“And it’s made of solid stone when you’re looking at it, right?”

The Doctor nodded again. 

“Dean? What are you getting at?” Sam asked from his seat beside Donna (she’d taken one look at him when they picked him up and laid her claim, Sam was too confused by everything to even try and argue). 

“So when we are looking at it, a good old fashioned chisel will work?”

Everyone looked to the Doctor, having accepted him on the leading expert. “I mean, I suppose. I don’t know what would happen if we cut it into little pieces.”

“Well, it’s worth a shot. So all we have to do is look at it.”

Everyone nodded, accepting it as a plausible plan. 

The Doctor looked like he’d had an idea, and left the room. The three men looked at Donna. “Does he do that often?” Sam inquired.

She chuckled. “Oh, you’ve got no idea.”

The Doctor came back with several crates. “I don’t want to take any chances. We turn it to pieces, put the pieces in the boxes, and put the boxes at the bottom of the deepest river we can find.”

The rest of the group seemed to agree. “Better safe than sorry,” Cas added.

 

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in the cemetery, but landed at three in the afternoon. 

“Hey Doc, can you land us at night? I don’t want any mourners seeing us destroying a statue,” Dean said.

“Honestly, it’d be too much work to move it a few hours. Anyways, we should probably rest up for a few hours. Going to be doing some mass destruction most of the night.”

Dean agreed, having been hunting a werewolf a few days before. Sam and Cas went with the Doctor to track down some chisels or otherwise destructive objects in the TARDIS while Dean sat in the console room with Donna.

“So,” she asked, “how long have you and the angel…”

“Oh, we’ve known each other for a few years,” he said while circling the console, looking at the different devices. 

“And you’ve been an item for - “ She got cut off by Dean’s reaction. He looked up so fast she was surprised he didn’t get any whiplash. 

“What? I mean, why do you…”

She smirked. “Have you seen the two of you together? Honestly, you were practically carrying him bridal-style to the back room.”

“What?” It seemed to be about all he could articulate at the time.

“And the way you two were sitting together on the bench. Don’t think we could get a sheet of paper between the two of you - wait, are you blushing?” She was grinning from ear to ear.

Dean turned, as though it would keep the woman from seeing the redness in his face. “No, just getting warm. Uh, no, no, I’m straight. Straight as a ruler.”

“A rubber ruler, perhaps.”

He felt his face grow even warmer.

“Come on, Dean, anyone can see it. It’s hardly anything to be embarrassed by.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up so much it almost looked like the Doctor’s. “It’s not like he notices.”

“So you are flirting!” She clapped. 

He wrung his hands together -  _ people actually do this? _ \- he thought once he realized what he was doing. “Yeah - no - may-” he sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m sure he does notice. If not, well, make him.”

Dean scoffed. “How exactly would I do that?” He tried to seem his regularly cocky self but was shifting his weight between his feet. Preparing to run, he just wasn’t sure where or why.

“I’m sure you’ve picked women up before. I mean, look at you. You certainly have a few tricks.” Donna raised a hand and examined her nails. “Just figure out one to use.”

“That’s- that’s different though. Those are always… I don’t wanna just, y’know… Cas means more than that,” he finished lamely.

“Then make sure he knows that.”

“You say that like it’s easy.”

“Why shouldn’t it be?”

He sighed. “I’m gonna go take a nap.” He turned and left but paused in the doorway. “Hey, Donna?” 

“Yeah?”

“... thanks.”

She grinned.

 

Dean jerked up when he felt something on the bed next to him. He’d gone back to the bedroom he’d found for Cas earlier to get some shut-eye, but now he wasn’t alone. “Cas? What the-”

“Apologies, Dean, didn’t mean to wake you.” He was lying on his back on the other side of the bed. They weren’t close, it was easily a king, but having Cas beside him made it seem much smaller. 

“Why are you lying next to me?”

“I got lost trying to find another bedroom, so I just came to this one. Hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, no. Not disturbing me.”

Cas nodded.

“Still worn out from earlier?”

He nodded again. Dean noticed that they were lying in almost identical poses: hands under their heads, right leg crossed over left. Except Cas was wearing a trench coat, so it fell away from his waist. He always forgot how toned Jimmy was, he was slim but clearly muscled -  _ don’t do that _ .

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You look kind of pink. Are you ill?”

Dean couldn’t help smile.

“No, Cas, I’m fine… Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Have you ever, erm, fallen in love?” He felt like a middle school girl. Luckily, Cas didn’t seem to make that connection.

“Yes. A few times. Not very often, though.”

Dean nodded, paying no mind to the emotion he felt rising.  _ Jealousy? _ He had no business being jealous. “How long ago?”

Cas turned so he was looking at Dean. “Why are you so curious all of the sudden?”

Dean shrugged. “I mean, I don’t mean to pry. I was… I don’t know. We don’t know all that much about your past and you know all there is to know about us. Just trying to level the playing field a little.” Yeah, that made sense. Didn’t sound like a lovesick kid.  _ Go me _ , he thought.

Cas smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. “The first time was a few thousand years ago, Roman Empire. Most recent was… fairly recently.” Was that embarrassment in the Angel’s voice? That couldn’t be right. Could it? No, Dean was imagining it. 

“Your definition of ‘recent’ or mine?”

“Both.”

Dean nodded. “Who?”

Castiel was quiet for a moment before speaking. “I think you know.”

Dean’s breath came out shakily. “I do?”

He could hear Castiel’s smile in his voice. “Quite well, might I add.”

Dean gulped. “Sam?” His voice was little more than a whisper. His face grew as red as the plaid shirt he was wearing when Castiel laughed. “Sorry I asked,” He murmured.

“No, no, Dean, you don’t understand.” 

But Dean was already sitting up. 

“Dean, where are you - no I wasn’t laughing at you Dean.”

But the hunter could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. He walked towards the doorway and felt Castiel’s hand on his arm. He turned to the shorter man. “What?” 

The word had no sooner left his lips before the angel pressed his mouth to them.

_ What the-? _ Dean didn’t react while he waited for his brain to comprehend what was happening. He knew his mind was pretty slow at the best of times, and having a  _ very attractive man kissing him _ didn’t help at all. 

After standing stiff as a board for what was probably seconds but felt like minutes, his body finally overpowered his brain. He closed his eyes and put his fingers through the Angel’s hair - it was just as soft as it looked.

Cas sighed, seeming to be relieved that Dean was finally responding. Dean felt Castiel’s hands around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

Dean pulled back after… he wasn’t sure how long it had been, but long enough for him to be out of breath. He had no idea what to say though. “So… Not Sam?”

Cas smiled up at him and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. “Not Sam,” he agreed. 

“Good.” He had just brushed his lips against Castiel’s again when a knock sounded at the door. “Hey, Dean, we’re about to get moving,” came Sam’s voice from the other side.

Dean groaned. “Yeah, coming.”

“Okay, if you find Cas let me know, we don’t know where he is.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, okay, I’ll look for him.”

They listened to Sam’s steps move away. “Do you not want to tell him?” Castiel asked.

“Not yet. Let’s keep it between us.” He brushed a light kiss against Castiel’s lips and then pulled away. “Come on Angel, let’s hunt us an Angel.”

Castiel smiled and followed him out into the hallway. “Do you know how to get back to the entrance from here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not sure if destroying an Angel while looking at it would actually work, but I feel like Dean would absolutely suggest it.


	4. Epilogue

"I can't believe that worked," the Doctor said. "Why have we never tried that before?"

Dean shrugged as he swept some stone dust into a wooden crate. "Easy is sometimes best."

"There was nothing easy about that," Sam chimed in from his seat on a gravestone (he was sure Mr. John Reid wouldn't mind). He'd done a lot of the manual work. 

Castiel had helped him, but he wasn't nearly as winded due to angel strength. It was a simple matter to find the angel, post two people to watch it and two to get to work on demolition while one person rested. It still took a few hours before the statue was considered small enough to put in the boxes. 

Donna swept in her last pile and put the lid on it, then Dean nailed it shut. "So, where's the nearest river?"

"We went over a bridge on the way here. I think it'll work," Dean said. 

"Okay, let's load these in the TARDIS," the Doctor said, lifting his box.

"All due respect, Doc," Dean said, shaking his head, "but I'd rather take my car. There's plenty of room for the five of us and for the boxes in the trunk."

The Doctor looked offended but was stopped from saying anything by Donna's chuckles. "He has a point though, your driving is enough to make anyone sick."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay. Let's get these in the trunk then."

 

Dean was right, the bridge was pretty much in the middle of nowhere and went over what looked like a very deep river. They pushed the boxes over and then went back to the cemetery where they had left the TARDIS. The five stood outside of their vehicles. "Suppose it's time for us to head on out," Donna said.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Nice to meet you, and, uh, thanks for getting me from the past. It's pretty boring back there to be honest."

"Not a problem, Sam," the Doctor answered. "Good to meet the three of you as well. Thanks for helping us destroy that Weeping Angel." He turned to the TARDIS and snapped, then the doors opened slowly and he walked in."

Once he was out of sight Donna rolled her eyes. "What a show-off." She turned to Sam and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Nice to meet you," she said with a wink. 

Sam blushed. "Yeah, uh, you too. Dean, I'm gonna go on and get in the car."

Dean nodded, trying to keep from laughing at his brother's obvious discomfort. 

Once Sam was in the Impala Donna looked up at Dean. "So...?"

Dean smiled and took Castiel's hand in his. "It was great meeting you."

Donna smiled and pat him on the shoulder. "You as well. Stay out of trouble."

"I'd tell you to do the same, but we both know neither of us will listen."

"You got me there." She went in the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. Then it disappeared.

Castiel was looking at Dean's hand in his. "What was that about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He smiled. "So, I guess you need to go back to Heaven..."

Castiel looked up at him and smiled. "I think the case could be made for me to stay around for a little while."

The Hunter kissed him softly and they pulled away grinning. A knocking on the Impala window made them turn to see Sam. "Get a room!" he shouted, but he was grinning widely himself.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Cas again, this time dipping him like a ballroom dancer. They all laughed for a moment. "You couldn't make me leave," Cas whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a long time since I started this story but I've finally finished it! Go me!  
> If you liked it come check me out on tumblr at in-between-sleep-and-awake  
> Also kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. Just as a side note.


End file.
